This, is the edge
by Mr.One-Shots
Summary: Astrid...Singing? No way. "Is that Heather?"


**My first fanfic in the WORLD! Keep in mind this is anything How To Train Your Dragon related. I decided to do a fanfic on Astrid's voice because in the Race To The Edge episode: "Tone Death"...Ya don't hear it. Or I just haven't heard it. But what I heard from other people...ouch. I'm making my version of the one I read made by FanWriter02. So all related stuff goes to him! *Hides in corner* Please don't hurt me...**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

Hiccup was having a evening flight on Toothless. He was flying above the trees and watching the sun slowly fall.

"What a day bud..." Hiccup said. Dagur attacked earlier that day, there was only minor damage and a new prosthetic tail fin. Heather helped where she could for the past weeks. More like what Hiccup did. Make sure the twins didn't waste monstrous nightmare gel, make sure the twins didn't blow anything up, make sure the twins didn't play "bat the nut" outside Hiccups hut. Normal...ish. Hiccup was tired and drowsy, and as he came to the other side of dragons edge, a small voice entered his ears.

"I'm so tired I'm hearing lullaby's." Said Hiccup. But what he didn't realize that voice was from none other than a girl, a girl with braided blond hair and blue eyes. His eyes widened.

_Astrid._

Hiccup sat up on Toothless. 'It has to be Heather. There's no way.' Hiccup thought. It was soft, sweet, and amazing if described in one word, beautiful in another. But after what happened with the death song. Then, Astrid's voice was one word, and one word only.

Her voice, was _terrible_.

When he got closer he could see clearly. It _was _Astrid who was singing. Hiccup had been practicing his singing and was good at it. But her voice was... nothing he had ever heard before. He landed with a quiet thump to not interrupt what she was singing.

"_But it's the only thing that I know.._." Astrid sang. Hiccup knew this song by heart. Stoick told him about it. It's what Stoick's father sang to his mother. What surprised him most is that Astrid knew it. "When it gets _hard" _She continued. Hiccup stood there shocked as she continued "_Wow..._" Hiccup whispered, but then smiled at his thought that came to mind.

Before Astrid continued, she was cut off but the now much-better-singer-than-before. Not knowing Hiccup practiced. "_You know it can get hard sometimes..._" Hiccup sang. Astrid gasped at his appearance. "_But it is the only thing, that makes us feel alive_" He continued. Astrid grew a smile on her face and took the next line. "We keep this love in a photograph_..._" Hiccup by this point had took her by the hand. "_We make these memories for ourselves.." _Hiccup sang

"_When our eyes are never closing" _Astrid sang.

"_Hearts are never broken" _Hiccup sang back

"_Times forever frozen still..." _They said in unison

Now, they stared at each other, the forest green meeting with the ocean blue. They got closer to each other, and Astrid started again, her breath touching against Hiccup's face as she pulled away to continue. "_So you can keep me,"_ She sang "_inside the pocket of your ripped, jeans," _Hiccup sang back "_Holding me closer till-" _Astrid got cut of as Hiccup sang the rest, pulling her back to him "_Our_ _eyes_, _meet_" they hadn't realized they where getting closer than before "_you won't ever be alone..." _Astrid sang, inches away from the Haddock.

"_Wait for me to come home." _He finished.

They pulled back just before their lips collided, blushing rapidly, they sat down on the cliff side next to each other.

"I never knew you could sing like that." Hiccup said.

"Well, I'm a warrior, I just thought it wasn't the most viking-like. I just thought it would be... _foolish._ I guess I just imagined the twins and Snotlout giving me a hard time about it...So I just kept it to myself. I don't sing often."

"I see that." Hiccup said with a smile.

They sat in silence until Toothless grew tired and sat on Hiccup.

"ARRG! Toothless!" He mumbled "Get off me!"

Once Toothless got off of Hiccup he saw Astrid just plain laughing.

"Hardy har har." He said sarcastically. Then he peered out to the sunset, his eyes sparkled with the half seen sun. Then he looked at Astrid.

"You should sing more often..." He said.

"Really? Well if you insist. I will around you. Definitely not Snotlout. They hadn't realized that for the third time, they started getting closer, and as the sun almost set, the orange sky turned to a almost red looking color. Then...They closed the gap.

**SHORT I know. But my version yet again. And, I have a few rules with my fanfics. Rule one- I don't wanna no Stoick in em'. I think his character is to...Stoick. So that's why I'm mostly gonna do Race To The Edge fan fictions. Rule two- I will do anything How to Train Your Dragon. I just got the books, I will do stuff on that once I read them. So if I can remember ANY OTHER RULES. I'll put them up next fanfic. But just NO STOICK. Unless I'm in on it. So you can still pitch me some. But anyways, SEE YA!**


End file.
